


Do it for America, son

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Flirting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred and Al couple costume night as Captain America and one of the can-can girls... except Al is having a wee little problem with the heels.





	Do it for America, son

Al has finally found the last item of his “Captain America can can girl” costume, and he is utterly thrilled. It starts out as a bit of a joke, honestly, but Al has never been shy about wearing skirts. In fact, on several occasions he’d picked out his own to wear. He had a nifty little brassiere that gave him the appearance of cleavage and nice breasts. 

Alfred is an understanding partner. Sure, at first crossdressing was something he wasn’t quite sure about. Al had taken it slowly, letting him adapt to the idea. Once he was face to face with Al dressed in a lovely floral sundress that showed quite a bit of tanned thigh, Alfred hadn’t needed any more encouragement.  

They had spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other.

So Al ultimately decides that he’d love to be the star-spangled can-can girl to his Alfred’s Captain America. They’re both excited for how the night will  _definitely_ end for them. 

If Al had considered the fact that he only ever worn flats with his skirts, the night would’ve been much easier for him. Instead though, all he thinks is, ‘If women can can-can in them, I can walk in them,’ and he spares no other thought about it. 

 --

Al has to reapply his ruby red lipstick several times as he’s getting dressed because Alfred won’t stop kissing him. Alfred  _loves_ the way that smudged lipstick looks on Al’s mouth. Although Al pretends it’s so cumbersome to deal with, he loves the kisses, and he loves the red that’s left around Alfred’s mouth too. 

Soon they’re both dressed to the nines. Alfred is built well for his Captain America suit, and his whole posture is proud the instant his full costume is on. That brave heroic posture makes Al want to pin him against the wall and forget about the Halloween party they’re going to. 

But Al had taken too much time to prepare his costume to get distracted now. Besides, anticipation makes the  _climax_ even more exciting. So he gets dressed and ready to go- pantyhose and everything!- before going to put on his high heels. 

At first… everything is fine. He puts one on, then the other. He smiles because they fit perfectly. He’d tried them on briefly in the store, and they’d been well chosen. The woman in the store had even been nice enough to be sure that they weren’t too high. 

He stands up and smiles- so far so good. Then he takes his first step and for the briefest moment, he thinks he’s got it…. then the heel slides sideways and he pitches forward. 

Although he catches him, Alfred can’t help but laugh at the look of brief terror on his boyfriend’s face. “So…. how’s them shoes babe?" 

Al gives him a quick glare before he tries to straighten up again. For a moment, he clings to Alfred’s shoulders, and he tries again. One slow step… then another and another. Then he lands on his face in the middle of the hallway. 

Alfred would’ve been quicker in helping him except that he gets a really good glimpse of Al’s lacy thong. It’s a big distraction that makes him laugh and blush bright. He pulls him to his feet, and Al gives him a rather pitiable expression. 

"You! You laughed at me!" 

Alfred apologizes quickly. "Sorry. I caught sight of the lace between your ass cheeks. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that." 

The forced sad expression on his face breaks into a grin, and Al kisses his cheek. "I like having a surprise or two under my skirts for you~” He gives him a look. “You’ll just have to help hold me up until I get my bearings, okay?" 

So Alfred nods. "Alright, I’ll walk you to the taxi. It’s waiting after all." 

Leaning heavily on Alfred, Al makes it to the taxi. 

—

Al doesn’t get his bearing. The initial reaction to the couple’s arrival is cheers and photos. They eat up the attention… then Al tries to step away from Alfred and a few moments later, his secret underwear is no longer that much of a secret. 

Even before he has a drop of liquor is in him, he’s knocked into almost every person in the party and several pieces of the furniture. After a lot of laughs and severely bruised ankles, Al takes the shoes off and enjoys the rest of the party in his bare feet. 

He has fun, though perhaps his ego is a  _bit_ bruised that he can’t 'walk all sweet and sexy like the can-can babes.’ When he says as much out loud, Alfred just kisses him quiet. 

"They hang out with Cap,” he tells him. “They’re probably made of steel." 

Al smiles like anything, and the rest of the night is magical. 

Especially when they get home. Alfred fairly rips off Al’s pantyhose so he can kiss all the little bruises on Al’s body that he’d gotten from bumping into things all night. The kisses are nice of course, but Al insists that the skirt stays on while they make love. Alfred is more than happy to oblige.

Though they both agree that heels… heels are too dangerous for a second go round. They’d leave that bit of heroism to the ladies.


End file.
